Wonder West Volume 1
by Wonderverse
Summary: A WW contemporary/future western series inspired by the Marvel film Logan. Arcs may explore the Old West too.
1. Chapter 1

Wonder West

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Series

Northwest New Mexico; 2025

I am Wonder Woman; hear me roar, right? Well, not so much in this case; I was more of an anti-heroine nowadays. For reasons only my insane Joker-like half brother and god of war yang to my yin, the infamous Ares, aka War, capitalized there, had whimsically confined his insane activities of war conflict and universal sadism to the American west; specifically the old folklore boundaries; in other words anything west of the mighty Mississippi. Rumor had it that he'd seen the Marvel movie Logan and been inspired to create havoc and mayhem here, but only here. Like the Marvel equivalent this was the near future, but it wasn't a game of mutants (or mutates) but rather a game of gods. That was a catchy name; maybe they'd make a movie or TV series out of that too. They could make money off of anything in America, right? Look at me alone for example (all the dolls, toys, shows and everything else made after me for example since WWII). And I said this without arrogance. I said it because I was the Thirteenth Olympian; the God of Truth. My father Zeus had ordained it so. I even had a seat in that extradimensional heavenly realm if I chose; but it was now my destiny to ever counter Ares and all of his many hellish agents - including Hades himself (I know - how reflexive!) - here in the future wild west.

"...I didn't mean to do it! I swear it Wonder Woman!" This had been going on for a while. It was some cartel puke that raped boys for the fun of it; it had nothing to do with money for him in that regard. War might have made him do it, then again maybe not. I had the coiled perfect in my hands for use...but it had little to do with forced truth telling this time. Some crimes were too terrible to see the truth of. He was still there on his knees, begging me not to hurt him any more than I already had. He kept looking at the perfect, waiting for me to ensnare him with the ultimate lie detector. It wasn't going to happen like that this time.

"I'm sick. I'm mentally ill. I need to be locked up and rehabilitated like all the others taken down by superheroes. You'll do that for me too, right...?"

"I guess you didn't get the memo of late, slick. I'm not a superhero anymore. Then again, I never really was. I'm the last of an Amazon warrior tradition." I then looked up to the heavy branch to the tree just above us. The thug's eyes went up to it as well; he then looked back down at the perfect. He did the mental math, not that it would matter.

I threw the lasso over the branch with godly speed. With equal speed the lasso, having a will of its own, knew what I wanted to do. If defied physics, formed a hangman's noose of its own accord and found itself securely around the thug's neck an instant later. He touched the lasso as it tightened to take away his airflow but it burned his hands to do so.

I then pulled back on the perfect and lynched him slowly but surely. I didn't do it quick to just snap his neck like they would have done in the old west days. Nope. This was going to last. I wanted to watch him jerk, twitch, hurt and just plain die an Ares' worthy death. Was it wrong or sadistic? Maybe, but then again I did have Ares in me as well as all the other gods for that matter.

And for now it was time for me to embrace my inner Ares; and believe me - I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued my superhero patrol of the new old west, or was that old new west? I wouldn't be doing it alone this time; and it would surely be in style. The only difference was this stylish transportation method would be from the same era as the old west had been.

Pegasus. Yep; the one and only. The winged black stallion and I went way, way back. It was the same Pegasus of myth. He would be my reliable steed for this patrol. Was this some kind of strange romantic notion? No. I still had the magical wonder plane. I could still fly like the Man of Steel. This was still a practical method. And everyone did forget that I could talk to animals. The animal whisperer? Who knows. Pegasus was simply an old friend that I could communicate with while doing this patrol. He frankly had more personality than the wonder plane.

He met up with me a few hours after that lynching of that cartel puke. I would hang out in Nuevo Mexico for some time for this patrol. The cartels were notably strong here. And usually wherever evil insanity stupidity violence and everything else dark occurred Ares was usually part of it. It was always a family matter and I had to be the one to pick up his mess. It was all right though. Our old man had never made me do this; inasmuch as mother had never made me do anything where Themyscira was concerned. I was always free to choose for myself my own destiny.

"You always did love westerns..." said the talking horse from Greek mythology from behind me. "They always symbolized freedom for you, and that is what you always loved more than anything or anyone else."

"Said by none other than the talking horse more famous that Mister Ed." "Ed has nothing on me. I can talk 'and' fly." "Fair enough partner." He folded his wings and walked over to me. I petted the top of his head and rubbed his nose. "No sugar cubes or carrots?" "You're an equine god willed into being by my bother Poseidon; you don't need such things." "I beg to differ! It's the little things that matter the most in life." I smiled and grunted at him. "You always were a trip." "Correction: I'm a trip and a half, daughter of Zeus!" "And none can wing or hoof it better than you." "Damn straight! From your lips to the Olympian king's ears."

We looked out across the portion of the Rockies that ran through here. "So brother War is behind this latest rubbish?" "So it would seem. But we need to stay within the old west boundaries no matter what." Pegasus scoffed. "Only Mars would pull a stupid stunt like this." "Well, he is our Voldemort." "Please; Voldemort is a dullard. Now Professor Moriarty - that's a villain!" Pegasus did have a point; Ares was a science genius, which most never connected to his magical/war approach to everything.

I mounted my old friend. "All right Pegasus...let's fly!" He snorted. "You are not Gandalf." I pointed at his face. "No horsing around with me here-" "That's it!" Pegasus started at a gallop and made me cry out at my bad humor. Soon enough we were taken to the sky to resume our patrol.


End file.
